


Leaving/Returning

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Army, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leaving, M/M, Promises, Sebastian is a mess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunter is leaving soon for the army, Sebastian is a mess.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Kudos: 18





	Leaving/Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d

Sebastian knew it was coming, the forthcoming day looming over him like a storm cloud. He knew what was going to happen, he knew Hunter had to go but he couldn’t let him. Ever. It taken him too long to get him in the first place to let him go.

He was curled into Hunter’s side watching some stupid programme about this guy who could run really fast. Sebastian only watched it cause Hunter liked it.

“I’m still convinced you two look the same.” Hunter smiled.

“Don’t leave.” Hunter looked at him.

“What?”

“Don’t leave on Saturday.”

“Bas, I have too.” Hunter put a hand on his cheek to stroke it.

“No you don’t.” Sebastian started tearing up. “Please, don’t go.” Hunter frowned.

“Baby, I have too.” He tried to hugging him but Sebastian got up.

“No, you don’t!” He stormed off to their bathroom locking himself in there.

He leaned against the door and let his body crumple to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and cried. He cried like hadn’t before, he couldn’t let Hunter go.

There was a soft knock at the door.

“Babe?” Sebastian didn’t respond. “Sebastian, please talk to me.”

“No.” Sebastian tried to disguise his upset.

“Seb, please don’t cry.”

“How can i not cry Hunter? You’re leaving and you might not come back!”

“Oh Bas, I will come back. I always come back to you.” Hunter did always go back to Sebastian. After their fights it was usually Hunter to walk away, to storm out but he always came back. He always came back with Sebastian’s favourite flowers, red roses, and an apology. He never left him, not once.

“But...but what if you.” He paused, letting a sob escape. “What if you don’t?”

“I will, I always have and nothing, nothing is going to change that.” Hunter spoke softly. “Please, come out.”

Sebastian wiped his eyes quickly before standing up and opening the door. Hunter immediately bringing him into a hug, rubbing his back and shh-ing him when he started crying again.

“I always come back for my Sebby. Always.” He kissed his head.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

————————

The morning of Hunter’s departure Sebastian was mess. He wouldn’t leave Hunter’s side, not once.

“You have that bear I brought you, he’s the same size as me and he has my clothes on.” Hunter hugged him tightly.

“He’s not you.” Sebastian cried in to his chest, Hunter had never seen the boy cry so much.

“I know, but he’s only temporary until I come back. I can call you every night, tell you how much I love you and miss you.” He squeezed him.

“I don’t want you to go, Hunt.”

“I know, baby, I know. I’ll be back before you know it with your favourite flowers and the biggest hug.”

———————

And six months later, Hunter made his words come true. When he came round the corner he had the biggest bouquet of red roses in his hands and Sebastian has never ran faster in his life. He ran straight into Hunter’s arm, the jet lagged boy picking him up and spinning him as he hugged him tightly.

“I missed you so much, Hunt.” Sebastian cried into his ear.

“And I missed you so much more. And I never did say thank you for your care package. You didn’t have to surrender your favourite hoodie.” Hunter kissed his cheek.

“I did and I hope you brought it back. I missed that too.”

Hunter laughed. “Of course I did. Now, come on I have a shower and bed calling my name.”

“And endless hours of sex and cuddles?”

“Are you just horny 24/7? How did you survive the last six months?”

“There’s this thing called a dildo-“ Hunter broke him off by shoving the bouquet in his hands.

“Tell me in the car, babe.” Sebastian smiled and took Hunter’s hand in his own.


End file.
